L'âme des amants
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel] Dean, Sam et Cas avaient réussi à rendre ce monde un peu moins mauvais. Leur mission sauvetage avait réussi, mais eux n'avaient pas survécu. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, vraiment aucune, parce que leurs âmes pouvaient enfin se trouver.


**Titre :** L'âme des amants

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Prompt :** Je vais effacer mes défauts.

**Note :** cette fic est tellement fluff qu'elle donne des caries….

* * *

Il n'y avait plus de Paradis et plus d'Enfer. Les âmes étaient désormais libres d'aller là où elles le voulaient, de trouver leur place, sans craindre de se transformer en fantôme. Disparaître dans le soleil, ou rester et veiller sur les gens qu'elles avaient laissés – sans jamais pouvoir leur apparaître – chacune pouvait choisir sa voie.

Le monde était presque devenu apaisant et moins dangereux, même si les Hommes étant ce qu'ils étaient, il y aurait sans doute toujours des guerres, des meurtres stupides, de la haine. Mais il y avait la place pour l'amour et la paix, la tranquillité. Pouvoir faire un pas dans la rue sans qu'un démon, un monstre ou un fantôme n'attaquent. Sans qu'un ange ne se serve de vous.

Dean, Sam et Cas n'avaient pas survécu à l'opération sauvetage-du-monde-une-bonne fois-pour-toute. Mais à dire vraie, ça leur était égal, c'était peut-être même un soulagement. Ils étaient morts tous les trois, ils n'en avaient pas laissé un derrière. Et la mort était extrêmement apaisante, comme si le poids du corps une fois disparu, le poids des fautes disparaissaient avec lui.

Dean regardait l'âme de Sam. Elle était immense et tellement _chaleureuse_. Tellement belle. Et Dean se sentait fier de son petit frère, de ce que son âme cachait, malgré ses erreurs. Toute cette bonté et cette douceur présente en lui, toute cette grandeur, c'était à la fois magnifique et rassurant.

Il finit par s'observer lui-même et fut surprit par ce qu'il vit. Son âme était lumineuse. Il s'attendait à n'être qu'une petite chose brisée et terne, grise, moche et sale. Il était tout plein de lumière et de clarté, il était intact et brillait de mille feux.

_Génial ! Je suis un putain de lampadaire._

Puis il se tourna vers Cas, et pendant un instant se glaça – son âme sembla s'éteindre – les anges n'avaient pas d'âme, et si Cas était mort pour de bon ? Disparu ? Détruit ?

Cas était là. Cas n'était plus tout à fait un ange, et n'était pas tout à fait humain non plus. Son âme était pourtant bien là, un peu différente.

Cas était comme l'orage, le vent, il était comme la foudre et le feu. Il était carrément impressionnant et même un peu flippant, et pourtant il était doux, tellement doux. Il était la fraîcheur et les fleurs, il était le soleil. Et il s'approcha de Dean, s'enroula autour de lui, et Dean entendit sa voix en lui, contre lui, il l'entendit tellement tendre, et Dean eut la lumière d'une étoile.

Sam vint vers eux et se colla contre eux, il pouvait les entourer facilement avec sa taille de géant, se retrouvant collé à l'âme de Sam, Dean et Cas se remplirent de chaleur. C'était donc comme ça que Sam les aimait ? Avec autant de force et de bienveillance ?

_Moi aussi je t'aime frangin._

Pas besoin de le dire, plus besoin de mots, tout était sensation et Sam le savait, le sentait, tout comme lui savait combien Sam l'aimait.

Puis Sam s'éloigna, pour aller faire un tour, pour voir le monde en tant qu'âme, voir les autres. Il ne partait pas loin, pas longtemps, Dean le sentait, il allait revenir près d'eux, il voulait rester avec eux. Il leur laissait juste un moment d'intimité.

Dean se lova contre Cas et emmêlés l'un avec l'autre, ils se sentaient tous les deux enfin entier. Pendant longtemps ils n'avaient été que deux morceaux, deux corps qui se cherchaient, qui se tenaient proches sans presque jamais oser se toucher, qui ne faisaient que se regarder et se désirer, et leurs âmes voulaient se rassembler mais ils les retenaient prisonnières de leur incompréhension, de leur déni, de leur peur. La mort avait effacé ces défauts, maintenant ils n'avaient plus ni incompréhension, ni déni, ni peur, ni corps et ils s'étaient enfin rassemblés et c'était comme si leurs âmes explosaient de bonheur, comme s'ils étaient des feux d'artifices. Cas était un ouragan, Dean un _putain de néon_, il y avait tellement d'amour qui crépitait autour d'eux, qu'ils provoquaient des étincelles.

La sensation était tellement forte que Dean eut l'impression de sentir son âme se remplir de Cas, et de se donner à Cas en même temps. C'était peut-être un cliché, mais pendant un instant ils ne formèrent qu'un, une seule et même âme remplis de deux êtres qui se chérissaient plus que l'amour lui-même.

Et Cas n'était qu'un seul mot, un seul désir, un seul appelle.

**Dean. **

Dean.

_Cas._

Pendant un instant le ciel s'embrasa, la terre trembla, pendant un instant le monde tourna à l'envers. Et eux, eux n'avaient conscience de rien d'autre que de l'autre.

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. _Soufflait l'âme de Dean et ça lui paraissait ridicule parce que ça ne représentait pas ce qu'il ressentait. C'était au-delà de ça.

Cas brûla. Cas se changea en éclair. Cas s'envola, avec lui.

Voilà c'était ça. C'était à la fois tout ça, et tout le reste. Et Dean était lumineux, lumineux, il était la lumière elle-même.

Et ce qui était génial ? C'est qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de se séparer, plus de compte à rendre, s'ils le voulaient, ils pouvaient rester comme ça pour toujours, pour l'éternité et ils n'allaient pas se gêner de le faire. Rester l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que tout explose.

Ca les rendait joyeux, fous, Cas devint un ruisseau, Dean clignota.

_Je suis une putain de guirlande._

Et Cas rit, rit, rit.

Ils provoquèrent un arc-en-ciel.

Dean rit avec lui.

Deux rires, deux éclats de bonheurs purs échappés dans l'air.

Sam vint les rejoindre. Ame protectrice, âme témoin. Il les enroula dans sa chaleur comme une couverture, comme une armure. Ils ne risquaient plus rien.

Tous les trois, deux âmes retrouvées, protégées par leur gardien attendrit, par leur témoin, celui qui avait toujours su et qui avait attendu patiemment que leurs âmes se trouvent. Ils étaient invincibles, indestructibles, ils étaient libres.

Fous.

Heureux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon je suis pas des masses satisfaite par cette fic parce que dans ma tête c'était beaucoup plus… wouah. Mais les images ne sont pas faciles à retranscrire, alors j'espère quand même avoir réussi à vous toucher et vous chambouler autant que je l'étais en imaginant cette fic. Comme quoi je n'écris pas que des trucs horribles…


End file.
